1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to can opening devices, and more particularly, to a reusable can top opener capable of sealingly engaging the pierced holes in the can top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for opening an aluminum or steel can having a sealed end or top (e.g. a beer can) are well known. The familiar "church key" comprises a simple lever arm terminating in a sharply pointed tip and a catch for engaging the can's rim. Rotation of the lever arm about the pivot defined by the catch punctures holes in the can top whereupon the contents may be poured. In the case of this well known device, however, the can top cannot be sealed after initial use and while there still remain contents in the can container without using separate sealing means.
In another class of can opener, the can top is provided with a self-contained tab or removable section which may be peeled away from the remainder of the can top leaving suitable openings therein. Examples of such arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,434,622; 3,435,977; 3,441,169; 4,200,198; and U.S. Pat. No. 305,734. Here again however, once the tab or removable section is severed from the can top, separate means must be employed if it is desired to seal the can with a portion of its original contents still remaining therein.